


aftermath

by madnessiseverything



Series: the adventures of the club of misfits [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Breakfast Club (1985), i guess??? sort of
Genre: Critical Role and the Club of Misfits, I love these kids, Laura's Oneshot, also claire is definitely a lil(lot) gay for ally just fyi, do i tag the original breakfast club kids or how they were referred to on cr?, listen this was hard to tag, modeled after the group therapy scene in the breakfast club but only vaguely, post-final fight scene, the Club of Misfits, you see which one won out sdfghj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: now they are sitting on the board and the cavern floor, eyes focused anywhere but each other with tension hanging heavily in the damp air. claire’s harsh words of rejection are still burning into her tongue, the responding curses thrown at her festering in her brain. she almost wishes they were still fighting spiders instead of this charged silence. anything would be better than this uncertainty, than the feeling of her throat being tied with guilt and sadness.or the one where the club share a few moments of weird sort of silence.





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> laura motherfucking bailey, right? first time in the dm seat and gifts us a fucking masterpiece.  
> i adore these kids so much man, i had to write something and get it out. i definitely plan on writing more snapshots of their school lives before and after detention. i also went with the normal house names etc because i couldn't take myself seriously.  
> have the kids just after some offscreen confessions and before the tear-inducing letter reading.

“i can’t fail,” brian whispers into the space between the five of them and claire feels a lump forming in her throat. brian sniffles and hides his face in his sleeve. silence follows the statement, the only sound coming from brian as he tries to calm his breathing. claire wonders when their conversation got so heavy. it only seems like a minute ago she was staring at allison in badger form, surrounded by spiders andy had squashed with ease. only a minute ago the boys were laughing as badger ally attempted to climb onto claire as she squeaked about her ruined clothes. only a minute ago.

now they are sitting on the board and the cavern floor, eyes focused anywhere but each other with tension hanging heavily in the damp air. claire’s harsh words of rejection are still burning into her tongue, the responding curses thrown at her festering in her brain. she almost wishes they were still fighting spiders instead of this charged silence. anything would be better than this uncertainty, than the feeling of her throat being tied with guilt and sadness. bunder shifts uneasily next to claire and leans forward. 

“you got three classes canceled?” 

brian huffs at the remark. he drops his arm and nods, picking at his uniform with shaking hands. claire narrows her eyes at the grin spreading on bunder’s face. 

“half the school was more than happy ‘bout that,” the boy says with a barely suppressed laugh. andy starts smiling, nodding his head. 

“the team used that time for practice,” he adds quickly and brian’s frown smooths out as bunder starts laughing outright. “good job.” andy punches brian, who flinches and smiles awkwardly. 

“maybe.”

“fucking brilliant pranking from a teacher’s pet!” 

claire lowers her head with a smile and focuses her gaze onto the slowly growing vines that twist around where allison sits. the hufflepuff continues to swirl her wand, eyes glazed over ever so slightly. muted flowers grow out of the vines and claire runs her hand through her disheveled hair as she remembers ally’s earlier spells. a flower - not unlike what allison is growing between her feet - falls into her lap and she swallows. she gently moves the pink blossom to her knee, delicate fingers working to smooth out the smushed petals. she feels a soft smile growing on her face and rests her fingertips on the flower with a soft sigh. 

allison hums and claire snaps her head back up. the other girl has her head tilted towards the ceiling, wand now twirling between both hands. claire watches as allison tugs at her own bottom lip with her teeth. 

to her left bunder coughs and she hastily drops her gaze, cheeks already burning. bunder laughs. “try and be less subtle, would you, princess?” 

“shut up,” claire snaps, the words lacking the heat she had intended. 

bunder leans back on his hands and glances over at andy, who looks back at claire with a knowing grin that she wants to wipe off of his face right this moment.

“we should try and get back upstairs,” brian’s voice, still thick with earlier tears, cuts in just as andy opens his mouth with a mischievous grin. claire could hug the ravenclaw for the distraction. she knew he’d make a good ward when she cast the spell. 

“we just saved the school, nerd.” bunder reaches out and shoves brian out of his cross-legged position. the younger boy sprawls out on the chessboard with a yelp and bunder smirks. “i think we deserve some time to chill out.” 

“all this gore is absolutely perfect for that,” allison replies and claire looks back at her. allison’s wand has made its way into her haphazard bun, her right hand resting on her chin. her index and middle finger were shoved between her lips. claire could almost hear her chewing on her nails and cringed.

“well i think we should leave,” she says, looking away from allison and to the boys. “we’ve been down here for quite some time.” 

“that we have,” andy sighs. the beater jumps to his feet and holds out his hand to brian, who stares up at him. “come on, pidgeonclaw, i don’t bite.” 

“unless asked, i presume,” allison mutters, slightly muffled by her hand. andy glares at her over his shoulder and hauls a hesitant brian up to his feet. bunder snorts.

a ‘pop’ resonates through the cavern and claire flinches back as the cavern air gets disturbed by an apparition spell. beetle stares up at them from the middle of their pseudo circle. the house elf seems to be vibrating in her spot as she looks around. “oh! beetle thanks you! thank you, thank you, the school is saved!”

the timid voice seems almost shrill to claire as she carefully picks up the blossom from her knee and puts it behind her ear. allison pushes herself to her feet and offers her hand to claire. cheeks already warming again, claire accepts and lets herself be pulled up. allison smiles and moves to follow beetle, who is rambling about distracting professor furbon. claire straightens her uniform, eyes scanning the hole they had come through. andy is already scaling the pillar that leads back to the kitchen, bunder following closely behind. 

“that won’t do,” claire mutters to herself and flicks her wand. her feet lift gracefully from the floor as she grabs her summoned broom out of the air and speeds up out of the cavern.

she follows the others through the halls, keeping vigilant. they just manage to rush past that truly awful cat, their way back up almost too smooth. 

when claire looks down at her classmates jumping onto the already shifting staircase, she inhales sharply. time seems to slow as she watches brian miss the staircase and stumble into the open air. she grits her teeth and snaps her fingers, feeling the air whistle past her ears. she finds herself at the bottom of the staircases, hovering where brian had been falling just a second ago. a grunt and a thud make her sigh in relief and she speeds to catch up to the group. 

brian throws her a thankful look as they turn the corner to the DADA classroom. claire nods in response. she pushes off of the broom and stumbles into the room behind the others. just in time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! come and ramble about this wonderful club of misfits over on my [cr tumblr](https://nottanothercritter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
